


It Was In Early Spring

by Sweet_Bee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1800s, F/M, I'm really sorry, M/M, Shiro is best adoptive brother, gays, lance and keith have a secret relationship, late updates, set in England, this was my myth assignment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Bee/pseuds/Sweet_Bee
Summary: The year was 1847 in St Helena, England. Lance had a good life working at his family's Sweets Shop. He had good friends, good parents, a nice home.. and he had Keith. Though no one really knew about that part. They wouldn't allow it if they knew. SO they kept it a secret. This was just fine until one cloudy march evening he returned home to find a a young woman and her father sitting upon his couch and his parent's telling him they've finally found someone for him to marry.(in which I cry because I'm supposed to write a Myth for school and this is going to be it. there will be magic at some point I just really don't know when yet)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I already apologize, I'm not much of a writer, but I thought some people might enjoy the idea. Please someone take this idea and make it better.

Drip, drip, drip.

Raindrops tapped on every roof and trickled down every window of every home in the small town of Saint Helena. It was a quiet little town, very different from the busy cities of England. The weather was always gloomy during that time of the year. March was worse than any month of the year. It rained almost constantly and the sun rarely made an appearance. It decided rather to stay behind a seemingly endless cover of clouds. The town streets remained fairly empty usually. The only reasons to leave the house these days were to go to work or purchase food from the local market. No one spent their days outside to ‘enjoy’ the weather. Lance was no different.

 

\--Lance Charles McClain, 19 years old. Son of local businessman Gregory McClain and Isabella McClain. 5”10’ ft, brown hair, blue eyes, light brown skin. Dis- --

 

Lance had spent much of his day already in his father’s Sweetshop. It was a small business, but the shop did quite well pulling in a decent amount of income for the McCullen family. Enough to keep Lance and his three siblings well fed and sheltered, along with his parents. Though on rainy days like these, the store didn’t see much business. In winter they sold quite a bit of drinking chocolate, while Turkish delights and marshmallows were quite the summer hit. There was something about rain that put people’s thoughts away from the sweet treats.

The young man entertained himself in the shop by restocking the shelves. It wasn’t the most fun thing to do, but he did try to give the candies catchy names while he did so. Even though names like ‘white squishy sugar thing’ would never catch on, it kept his mind busy while he had nothing to do.

It was around midday when he heard the bell from the front door opening ring for the first time that day. A smile formed on his face as he set a box down in the back room to move out to the front. He had been excited to finally see a customer. However when he reached the front counter, he was surprised to see a familiar face that he knew wasn’t their to buy any sweets. A companion of his who had needed to forgive after he had told Lance that he didn’t care for sweets. He wondered how that could be legal, let alone possible.

 

\--Keith Akira Kogane, 17 years old. Parents unknown, orphaned presumably. Adoptive brother of Takashi Shirogane. 5’7” ft, raven hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin. Has v- --

 

Keith had his almost shoulder length hair pulled back into a very small ponytail, though hair still managed to fall in front of his eyes every now and again. He wore seemingly the same faded rain jacket and black pants as every other time he had seen him. He used to make fun of the boy for the lack of diversity in his life, but he always got upset in return and told him that he liked his clothes. Lance would just brush his comments off and chuckle.

“Oh, it’s just you. I thought you were going to be an actual customer and I almost got excited.” Lance leaned against the counter as he pushed the sleeves of his white button up shirt to his elbows. He didn’t need to dress very nice for work, so he always picked out something simple that he wouldn’t mind getting dirty. “You got my hopes up for nothing” he playfully teased the other.

Keith just crossed his arms over his chest and partially rolled his eyes as he made his way to the other side of the counter. “Well if this is the way you greet everyone who enters the shop, I’m not surprised you’re at a lack of customers.” A laugh escaped Lance’s lips as he listened to him speak. Keith always spoke in such a serious tone, that it was actually pretty amusing. Well... It was amusing to Lance. Though he did believe Keith could afford to take a break from his serious nature. He had made it his mission to make sure he had fun every once in awhile ever since they first became friends. “I save that welcome for you, Mi querida.”

“You are such an imbécile, Lance.” Keith couldn’t stop the small smile that had forced itself onto his face.

Lance just laughed as he walked around the counter to meet his friend on the other side. His hand met the top of his head for only a second before the affectionate gesture turned into the shopkeeper messing with the raven hair so it stood out in all directions. Keith was quick to slap his hand away and slick the hair back down. “You deserve a good beating one of these days, McClain.”

He brought his hand up to the collar of the taller man’s shirt and held onto it with a firm grip. Instead of connecting his fist to the side of Lance’s head like he made it sound like he was going to do, Keith pulled him down a few inches and kissed his forehead. It only lasted a tick or so before re released his hold on his shirt. Lance was left with a toothy grin brightening up his face as he straightened his back back to the way it had been. 

“Well I like your idea of a beating, Kogane. I should aggravate you more often. It wouldn’t be that difficult. I have seen your hair lately. It wouldn’t be that hard to pick up a scissors and cut some of that off.” Lance took a section of his hair in between his thumb and pointer finger, gently twirling the soft strands. Keith turned his head off to the side, pulling the hair away from his grip. The corners of his mouth still turned up into a small smile.

“I ought to be going now.. I will see you later tonight, correct?” Keith walked back to the front door, his hand reaching for and grabbing the doorknob. Lance just watched as he started to leave. He stood silently for a second before he realized Keith had asked him a question. When he did, he quickly nodded and leaned against the counter once more.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, novio”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look you made it this far, Thanks! Now I have a few notes... I have no idea when I'll be able to update. Classes take up so much of my life right now and homework is killer. Please be patient with me if you continue to read this piece. (also, might edit and edit over again)


End file.
